When the honeymoon is over!
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot Reid and Emily are married and it's the first day back to work after the honeymoon.


_**A/n hey everyone, this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine!**_

_**Warning: rated M for good reason, contains adult content, read at your own risk. **_

Emily looked at the ring on her left hand. The three quarter carat marquis cut diamond was clearly visible in the rays of the sun that were probing the room through the butter colored blinds. The gold wedding band with its smaller diamond baguettes still looked strange nestled next to her engagement ring. It still surprised her after two weeks to look down and see the rings on her finger.

She turned over to her left side and began her morning ritual of watching her new husband sleep. He was sleeping on his right side with his arms crossed over his chest as if he were cold. His long, curly brown hair was mussed. His eyes were shut so that she could not see the beautiful orbs that could hold her entranced and captive. Those expressive eyes that lit up like a small child when he was excited or they could go black and burn with anger. They twinkled when he smiled. They got a glazed, other worldly glow when he was passionate with her. There were so many moods in his eyes. She wanted to explore them all as they grew old together

The constant fire of passion that never really went out for them made her warm. She decided that he had slept long enough. She reached over and began to comb her fingers through his hair. He hitched in a deep breath, but his eyes stayed tightly closed. Her hand slid down his sculpted face and cupped one cheek for a minute. He drew in another deep breath and sighed in his sleep. He might have been playing possum, but he might still be negotiating with the sandman for more pleasant dreams.

Her fingers caressed his eyelids, and one finger trailed down his nose and gently poked at it. He wrinkled his nose and then turned over to his back. Her hand wanted to go back to his hair and play with it, but her brain and hormones had other plans.

Little goose bumps popped out on his thin arms when she glided one hand over his smooth chest. She disliked hairy chests on men, and was very pleasantly surprised to find out Reid was hairless in the chest. His skin was as soft as a baby's and she loved to touch it. A thumb nail grazed over one of his nipples and he groaned softly. His eyes were still firmly closed. There were ways to determine if he were faking sleep or not.

She stroked that same hand up and down one side of his body and over his right arm. The hair on his arm was very light and soft. Some of it was standing up as more goose pimples broke out on the skin. Her hand found another nipple and she pinched it between two fingers. He hitched in another breath, but stayed silent with tightly closed eyes.

Well… he was being stubborn. She glanced over at the digital clock on the night table and saw that time was getting short. It was time to stop playing around as it were, and get Reid to wake up. She let her hand skip down his chest and over his abdomen, where more goose bumps shot up under the pale skin.

The light under the blinds was getting stronger, and the room was beginning to fill up with soft yellow light and the shadows were retreating in the face of the brightness. The silk sheets on their king sized bed were beginning to look more blue, then black in the soft light.

"Spencer…"

He let out a little sigh, but his eyes stayed firmly closed. She scooted up even closer to him and snaked a hand under the sheets and let it drift south.

"Spencer Reid… time to wake up, angel."

He swallowed and something in his throat clicked, but those beautiful eyes refused to open. This was getting ridiculous and desperate measures were called for.

"Okay… I tried to play nice, but you leave me no other choice." She whispered in his right ear before licking the lobe. She planted little kisses down the side of his neck, and then slowly dragged her tongue down his chest to one erect and hard nipple. Her own nipples were hard and they slipped across his chest as her mouth licked circles farther and farther south. His breathing was becoming more rapid and when her hand closed over his awakening manhood, he jumped and moaned.

"Emily…" He sighed.

She looked up and saw that his eyes were open and staring at her. Her hand stayed busy with his erection and he groaned again before she ducked her head down and continued the morning's activities.

"God… Emily… Oh… yes baby…"

His hands had found her hair and twined in it, while her mouth made him moan. He was almost at an end when she let him slip out of her mouth.

"Emily… Please… God don't stop!" He pleaded. His face was flushed in the half light of dawn and his eyes were slumberous. His face in that moment was the face of an angel.

"I don't think so… You decided to fake sleep so its -"

She shrieked in surprise when he flipped her over and captured one breast in his mouth. "Oh… God…. Spencer."

"Since you have so much energy this morning," He said, running his free hand over the opposite breast and reveling in the feel of the erect and hard flesh on his hands. He shifted and drove in to her before she could complain.

It had surprised her their first time together, how dominant Reid was in bed. He was so meek and submissive at work. She thought he was going to be shy and awkward in bed. It was a surprise to find out otherwise. It was also sexy as hell.

He drove her over the edge, whispering words of love and need into her ears. He made her feel as though there was nothing else in the world, but her and him and that one moment in time when she fell under him, and when he emptied himself into her with a cry that said everything, love, desire, respect and passion. It was only for her. That face of pure bliss and happiness was only for her, and she reveled in it and gave it back ten fold.

"Well…" She said when he shifted off her and she could breathe again. "I think I'm blind!"

Reid snorted laughter and slipped out of bed when the alarm went off. "I guess that means I'll have to tell Hotch that you quit." He quipped.

She watched him pull on a robe and pouted that his exceptional body was undercover for the work day. Damn the alarm and the end of two weeks of bliss. How was she supposed to work, knowing what his hands and mouth and -

"Quit daydreaming, we're going to be late. We promised Hotch we wouldn't be late."

"Ok…killjoy… I'm up…" She threw off the covers, grabbed her robe and followed him to the kitchen.

CMCMCMCM

Emily pulled bagels out of the bread box, and went to the fridge for cream cheese and strawberry jam. Reid was across the kitchen making his first pot of coffee for the day. She glanced over at him and watched the way his back and shoulders moved under the light blue terry cloth robed he wore. He seemed to sense her eyes on him because he turned around and grinned at her. "You're looking rather satisfied with yourself this morning."

"That's because I'm married to the hottest FBI agent in the bureau."

Spencer flushed and turned back to the counter. Emily left her place leaning up against the refrigerator. She wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his neck. "Why do you always hide from a compliment?"

"Why do you always profile me? I thought we promised each other we wouldn't use our skills against each other!"

"I'm not profiling you. I find you extremely attractive. Why can't you believe that?

Reid shoved away from the counter, knocking the jar of strawberry jam to the tile floor. He tried to bend down and clean it up, but Emily stopped him.

"Please don't do this Spencer!"

"Do what… you want me to throw years of experience or lack thereof with women out the window. I'm trying very hard to believe that you actually love me. It's like a dream for me. I always think that I'm going to wake up and you're going to be gone."

"I'm not going anywhere Spencer. I love you very much. I just want you to believe it and trust me."

"I want to, but I don't know how to act most of the time."

"I didn't know you felt that way baby… Why didn't you tell me this before we got married?

He pulled away from her and his face had gone white. "Would you have not married me if I told you?"

"No… I mean yes… I mean no I would've still married you. I just wish you would be honest with me about what's really bothering you."

"I am being honest. I don't know how to act around women. You were the one that made the first move on me. I just went along for the ride. I fell in love with you and I don't even know how it happened. It was easy for me to marry you. You made it easy for me to ask you and to go through with it. So you see I do believe that you love me."

Emily had begun to pace up and down the room while he was talking. One foot slipped in the jam on the floor and she nearly fell. Reid grabbed her and was pushed back into the edge of the sink. "Ouch…" He yelped.

"I'm sorry…" She said.

"I know…" He led her over to the table and sat down. She made herself comfortable on his lap.

"Did we just have our first fight?"

"Yes… I think we did."

Emily laid her head on his shoulder and he stroked her back. "Does this mean we get to have wild makeup sex?" She said into his ear.

He laughed and nodded his head. "I think we're going to be very late." He whispered into her neck.

"I agree…" She winked at him then clambered off his lap and hurried to the bathroom.

He followed her at a more sedate pace. When he got to the bathroom the door was shut tight and locked. He knocked on it. "Hey Emily… what's with the locked door."

"I know you… If I let you in here, you'll tell me that showering together would save time and you only want to wash my back. I know you better than that, oh husband of mine."

"Well yeah… but didn't we just agree to earth shattering, mind blowing sex!" He protested, rattling the knob of the door.

"Yes… but you're the one that worries about what Hotch thinks. You don't want to be late and neither do I. The sex will have to wait."

He heard the shower spring to life, and he could imagine her taking her robe off and her amazing body naked under the light of the bathroom. Steam would be building up in the room, and when she got into the shower water would bead up on her shoulders, and the inside of her thighs…

Okay… this was not good… He had to get those images out of his head before… Nope he wouldn't think that way. He had to figure a way in there. A locked door wasn't going to stop him!

CMCMCMCM

Emily got in the shower after Reid had suddenly become very quiet outside the door. She had been tempted to open it and see what he was up to, but then she thought it was exactly what he wanted her to do. She decided to ignore the fact that his genius brain was cooking something up, and began to wash her hair. The water was nice and hot, and it felt good on her head and shoulders. She was reaching for the bottle of conditioner when she began to think that locking the door was a mistake. After all they were newlyweds and it was natural to…

_To be what, horny as a teenager on their first date! _

She tried to convince herself that she wasn't the one that was horny. It was Reid. He only had to look at her with those eyes and her ability to say no went out the window along with her self-control. It was so strange that no other woman had been captured by those eyes the way she had. Were other women stone blind? Were they stupid?

She was thinking on that puzzle, and didn't hear the door open or close. A few seconds later the curtain slid open, then hands came around her waist and covered her breasts.

"How did you get in here," She jumped in surprise, and would have fallen if he hadn't been holding her against him.

"A magician never tells his secrets." His mouth was sucking on the skin where shoulder met her neck.

"I told you… we'll be late." She reminded him, but the words were breathless and faint. His hands were busy with her breasts.

"I don't care…" He whispered into her ear.

Her knees were getting weak when he turned her around and kissed her. Their tongues were battling each other when Reid pushed her against the wet tile of the shower wall.

CMCMCMCM

"I told you we were going to be late." Emily hissed when they got on the elevator full of other agents. Reid only gave her a small, shy smile. "I just don't want Hotch to be sorry he got the Director to sign off on our marriage. We're lucky they didn't transfer us. We can't do anything to mess it up!

The elevator stopped on the forth floor and three agents got off the car. One looked at the two of them curiously and they sprang apart. The rest of the ride went in silence and they were alone when they stepped off the elevator at the sixth floor.

"Remember what we talked about…" Emily said quietly. "Don't let Morgan get to you!"

The walked to the bull pen and Reid swerved off to go find coffee. Morgan was at his desk talking to JJ who had her arms full of files. They both looked up when Emily dropped her ready bag and purse behind her desk, and sat down.

"Well… if it isn't the newlyweds. Where's the young Dr. Reid, Mrs. Reid…" Morgan asked with a lecherous grin.

"Hello to you too, Morgan… Yes… I'm fine. Yes… it is a good morning." She retorted in a sickly sweet tone.

"There's no need for sarcasm."

"Why aren't you guys in the conference room? Don't we have a briefing? It's Monday morning."

"Well… aren't you the observant one. Hotch hasn't come in yet. He had to take Jack back to Haley's new place. He'll be here in a few minutes." JJ told her.

"So in the mean time, why don't you fill us in on the last two weeks? Don't leave out anything!" Morgan jumped back into the conversation just as Reid approached his desk.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Right… then why is it that you two spent two weeks in Maui and don't have so much as sunburn to show for it?"

Reid made up for the lack of tan or sunburn skin by blushing bright red. Emily shot him a murderous look while Morgan and JJ began to laugh.

"Enough goofing around," Hotch said from the catwalk. "I need you all in the conference room now!"

CMCMCMCM

The traffic from Quantico was hell and the silence in her car was deafening. He was slumped in the seat next to her trying his best to imitate a statue and it was driving her crazy.

"Are you going to ignore me for the rest of our lives?" She demanded peering up briefly at the sky.

Clouds were moving in and they were the dark grey of storm clouds. The wind was beginning to pick up, and toss the trees around in a frenzy of movement and shadow along the highway.

"No…"

"Then why are you speaking in monosyllabic terms?"

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are… Normally we can't get you to shut up… You were silent on the plane and you won't talk to me now."

She glanced at him and saw that he was furious. His eyes were snapping and his hands were shaking. "I can't believe you did that." Was all he said?

"You can't believe I did what…"

"You almost got yourself killed today. What would have happened if Morgan had been slower on the trigger?"

"Nothing happened… I'm fine… I don't know why you're making such a big deal. This is my job Spencer. It's always been my job. You never seemed to care before today!"

"We just got married two weeks ago! I don't want to be a widower at twenty six! Why can't you understand that?"

"This is the job Spencer! This is who we are! The only thing that's changed is that we have a piece of paper with our names on it that says we belong to each other. I don't want to be sorry I signed it!"

She heard him hitch in his breath and was immediately sorry for that last remark, but it was way too late to take it back now.

"I'm sorry babe… I didn't mean that. I think I'm really starting to realize why the FBI doesn't want it's agents in relationships."

She looked over at him again and he was staring at the dashboard. He reached over and flicked on the radio to a soft rock station. His face was unreadable and very pale. She turned into the parking lot at their apartment, which used to be hers. They had decided that hers was bigger and moved in two weeks before the wedding.

He slammed out of the car and into the building. She followed, dragging her feet, knowing that she'd screwed up big time, but damn it she was an agent and a good one. Why couldn't he overlook her gender and their relationship in the field? He always had before, what had changed?

He'd disappeared, and when she entered the apartment he was pacing back and forth in front of the window that held such an amazing view. Now the view distracted her with the roiling clouds of black and white that blocked out the sun and the blue of the sky.

Reid suddenly crossed the room and grabbed her. She cried out in surprise and tried to pull away, but anger had made him strong. His mouth devoured hers, his lips burning into hers like a volcanic eruption. She heard the material of her blouse rip and buttons tinkle on the glass of the window. Thunder boomed loudly as though it were some strange soundtrack to the silent war between them. It was a silent war until he forced his hand under her black lace bra and pinched one nipple hard. Her mouth was still captive to his lips, and the cry that exploded from her chest was cut off by his tongue licking the inside of her cheek.

Every move Morgan ever taught her was countered with ease and soon her jeans were gone and his hand was inside her little boy briefs, plunging into her. She had torn off his sweater vest and shirt by the time he dumped her to the floor. Lightning and thunder crashed through the sky as though trying to rip it apart from the outside. The sounds almost drowned out the cries, and heavy breathing, and groans of the couple grappling on the light grey carpet for dominance. Reid triumphed by flipping Emily over one last time and driving into her. She screamed his name, only his name, over and over again. She was his and nothing would ever change that. She loved him as no one ever had. They were two halves of the same whole that had despaired of ever finding each other. As the rain began to lash the windows, Emily tightened around him and cried out once more before he emptied himself into her.

CMCMCMCMCM

When Emily opened her eyes again it was dark again and Reid sat up against the sofa. Her jeans hung off one leg and her bra off the opposite shoulder. She could just see her blouse and it was beyond repair. Reid didn't look much better.

They had scratched, and clawed, and bitten each other, and each had marks to show for it. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

She pulled herself up to sit next him and rest her head on his shoulders. She was dizzy and still vibrating from - well words failed her- their little interlude!

"No… I'm sorry. I didn't realize that things are different." She wrapped her arms around him and listened to the steady beat of his heart. "I forgot for those minutes that I'm married and someone else depends on me."

He tried to speak, but she put a finger to his lips. "Hear me out Spencer… I love my job… I love you. I guess that your acceptance of me for the person I am, sort of went to my head. God… I don't even know if that makes sense."

She got to her feet and began to collect clothing from the floor. He followed her up to the bedroom, still quiet, but it was different now. "We've worked together for two years now. I know you trust me to have your back, and I trust you to have my back. I just thought that things were still the same as they were before we got married. I still want to do my job, but I don't want us to fight whenever things get tense."

Reid dumped his ruined clothing on the floor and pulled her over to the bed. He pushed her into a sitting position. He knelt down beside her and she only stared at him when tears gathered in his eyes. "Emily Prentiss Reid… Will you marry me?"

"What are you doing Spencer…? I already married you or have you forgotten?"

"No… I haven't forgotten. Look… I know this is weird, so bare with me. Will you marry me and take all that comes with, the danger and stress of jobs, the fights, the good times, sitting in the living room with hot coco watching the view and -"

"Great sex…" Emily quipped with a large grin.

"Yeah… that too," Reid blushed.

"Yes… I will Spencer Reid."

"Good… so do I… Now can we stop fighting?"

"Only if you promise me one thing," She said!

"What's that," Reid wondered getting up off the floor and going into the bathroom.

"Next time you get mad, talk to me instead of sulking." She went into the bathroom and watched him start to draw a bath in the big jetted tub.

"I wasn't sulking."

"You were so sulking."

"No I wasn't," He argued.

"Yes, you were," Emily insisted.

"Alright… I was sulking… I promise not to sulk anymore, are you happy now?"

"Very," Emily grinned as she dumped in some bubble bath. "By the way… how did you get in here this morning?'

He grinned at her and held up an object she hadn't noticed was on the vanity. "I jimmied the lock with your Platinum card."


End file.
